Locker 13 (KyuSung)
by kim kyusung
Summary: Yesung masih mencintai Donghae, Eunhyuk yang mengetahui Yesung adalah sunbae yang dihormatinya adalah mantan pacar Donghae,menolak untuk berpacaran sehinga Yesung yang mengetahui perihal tersebut mengajak HaeHyuk untuk double date. Dan masalahnya Yesung tidak memiliki pacar! Sehingga,Yesung mengirim surat ke locker 13,ada apa dengan locker 13 ? HaeSung, KyuSung


**Tittle** : **Locker 13**

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

 **Pairing** : HaeSung and KyuSung

 **Slight Pairing** : HaeHyuk.

 **Cast** : Member Super Junior, Kyu-Line

 **Disclaimer** : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMentertainment, Fans ya ^^

 **Rating** : K

 **Warning** : YAOI (Boy X Boy)

 **Note** : FF ini diambil dari salah satu cerita buku komik _Locker 1999_ karangan **ODA AYA** yang aku _remake_ jadi ver. HaeSung.

* * *

Original Fanfiction

by KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2015

Please don't copy paste without permission.

 **Summary**

 **.**

Tulis pesanmu di Locker 13 dan kami akan datang!

Yesung masih sangat mencintai Donghae mantan namjachingunya. Eunhyuk yang mengetahui Yesung adalah sunbae yang dihormatinya merupakan mantan pacar Donghae menolak untuk berpacaran, sehinga Yesung yang mengetahui perihal tersebut akhirnya mengajak HaeHyuk untuk _double date_. Dan masalahnya Yesung tidak memiliki pacar! Sehingga, Yesung mengirim surat ke locker 13 untuk meminta bantuan agar masalahnya teratasi. Ada apa dengan locker 13 ?

.

.

"Hae… apa yang kau katakan ?." Ucap namja manis dengan badan sedikit bergetar mencoba menahan tangisnya agar tidak menumpahkan air mata yang sekarang sedang ia tahan sekuat tenaga. Diraihnya tangan namja didepannya dan menatap mata itu untuk menyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang baru saja ia dengar tidak benar.

"Maaf hyung, aku tidak bisa berpacaran dengan mu lagi ?." Balas namja yang biasa dipanggil Hae itu sambil melepaskan tangan namja didepannya.

Donghae merupakan ketua klub basket yang sangat tampan. Dan, namja yang berada didepannya ini adalah Yesung seseorang yang dulu ingat **dulu** sangat Donghae cintai. Tapi, cinta itu perlahan hilang dan akhirnya harus memutuskan namja manis yang beda satu tingkat disekolahnya ini.

"Ta-tapi kenapa ? aku sangat mencintai mu Hae." Dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya Yesung mencoba menyalurkan rasa sakit hatinya. Namja yang sudah ia pacari selama enam bulan ini kenapa tiba-tiba mengakhiri hubungan mereka, bukankah hubungan mereka selama ini baik-baik saja begitu menurut Yesung.

"Aku menyukai Hyukjae, hyung."

 **Dheg** … **sakit**. Hati Yesung sakit saat mengetahui penyebab Donghae mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Yesung tahu siapa itu Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang memiliki nama lengkap Eunhyuk adalah hoobae yang selama ini Yesung tahu adalah teman satu klub dengan Donghae. Bahkan Yesung sering mengobrol dengan Eunhyuk ketika harus menunggu Donghae latihan.

"Be-begitu. Baiklah jaga dia baik-baik hae."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Yesung langsung tersenyum dan meninggalkan Donghae dengan perasaan terluka.

* * *

 _ **Locker 13**_

 **Happy Reading^^**

.

.

"Haaa… kenapa aku sangat menyedihkan, sejak Donghae memutusi ku dua minggu lalu, kenapa aku masih belum bisa melupakannya." Lirih Yesung yang saat ini baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Berjalan menyelusuri lorong sekolah dengan wajah lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

 **PUK** … merasa bahunya ditepuk Yesung yang sendari tertunduk lesu akhirnya menoleh kearah kanan dimana kedua teman sekelasnya Henry dan Ryeowook tersenyum kearahnya.

"Yesungie… mau ikut kita karoke tidak ?."

"Ikut ya ikut~."

Mendengar kedua temannya mengajak pergi Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Hehehe... maaf wookie, henry-ah hari ini aku ada latihan diklub." Ucap Yesung dengan lembut, sedangkan Ryeowook dan Henry yang mendengar penolakan Yesung sebenarnya merasa kecewa. Tapi karena ini urusan klub membuat mereka berdua akhirnya mengerti.

"Baiklah, lain kali kau harus ikut ne." Ucap Ryewook dengan semangat.

"Okey! Bersenang-senanglah kalian. Ingat jangan sampai lupa waktu seperti dulu. Hahaha." Ledek Yesung yang mengingat ketika dulu mereka karoke lupa waktu hingga lima jam lamannya.

"Tenang saja aku akan mengingatkan Ryeowook. Hahaha." Balas Henry yang membuat Ryewook menjadi sedikit sebel.

Yesung pun melanjutkan jalannya kembali untuk menuju ruang klub musik, sejenak dirinya melihat kearah luar jendela lorong dimana pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah segerombolan anak-anak klub basket sedang bermain. **Dheg**. Jantungnya berdetak kembali ketika melihat sosok namja berkaos punggung enam itu.

"Kau sangat tampan Hae." Gumam Yesung sambil tersenyum lirih, Yesung benar-benar belum bisa melupakan Donghae. Senyuman itu dan tawa itu Yesung benar-benar sangat menyukainya. Tidak mau larut dalam kesedihan Yesung mengarahkan arah pandangnya kedepan lagi dan **Dheg**.

"Ye-yesung hyung." Panggil namja bertumbuh tinggi dan ramping sambil menundukkan kepalanya takut untuk menatap sang sunbae yaitu Yesung. Sejujurnya Yesung belum siap bertemu dengan namja didepannya ini. Kenapa ia harus bertemu sekarang.

"Hyukjae." Panggil Yesung lembut.

Yesung yang melihat Eunhyuk atau biasa dipanggil Hyukjae ini sedikit gugup dan takut akhirnya mendekati Hyukjae memberikan senyuman lembut kearah namja yang telah membuat mantan tercintanya berpaling.

"Anu… hyung, ma-maafkan soal Donghae.. i-itu." Sungguh Eunhyuk merasa bersalah dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana meminta maaf pada sunbaenya ini. Dirinya benar-benar merasa jadi jahat ketika Donghae mengatakan cinta padanya beberapa minggu lalu dan Donghae juga mengatakan sudah putus dengan Yesung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Lagipula kalian sangat cocok." Balas Yesung dengan menggelus surai rambut Eunhyuk gemas. Sakit memang tapi jika namja yang membuat Donghae berpaling darinya adalah Eunhyuk yang Yesung tahu adalah namja yang sangat baik Yesung bisa menerima itu, mungkin.

"Ta-tapi aku jadi tidak enak dengan mu hyung, maka dari itu aku tidak bisa berpacaran dengan Donghae."

 **Dheg**. haruskah Yesung senang ? seketika hati Yesung lega dan bersorak senang saat mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Tapi, melihat sorot mata Eunhyuk yang saat ini sedang menatap matanya membuat Yesung seketika telah menjadi orang jahat karena senang diatas penderitaan namja didepannya ini. Yesung tahu Eunhyuk mencintai Donghae juga, itu terlihat dari sorot matanya.

"Hahahahaha…. Sebenarnya aku sudah punya namjachingu baru." Tawa Yesung seketika membuat Eunhyuk yang mendengar langsung merubah raut wajahnya.

"Be-benarkah ?." Tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah berbinar.

"Hem… bagaimana kalau kita _double date_." Tawar Yesung dengan mencolek pipi Eunhyuk untuk menggodanya.

"Hyung.. baiklah."

"Ok… sampai ketemu di _lotte world_ sabtu ini jam 1 siang."

Setelah menggatakan hal itu Yesung langsung pamit pada Eunhyuk dan turun tangga untuk menuju ruang klubnya. Dan, saat merasa dirinya sudah jauh dengan Eunhyuk, Yesung langsung berjongkok sambil memegang kepalanya frustasi.

"Yesung pabo! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau kan tidak punya pacar." Runtuk Yesung menyesali dirinya telah berbohong pada Eunhyuk.

"Haruskah aku meminta tolong pada Ryeowook ? Argh! Pasti ketahuan sama Hae." Dengan kesal Yesung meremas rambutnya berharap sesuatu ide muncul didalam otaknya.

"Kalau pun harus merayu seseorang aku tidak bisa, aku ini kan biasa dirayu tidak bisa merayu!." Lagi-lagi Yesung bergumam meruntuki kebodohannya. Yesung pun memutuskan menghela nafasnya agar dirinya tenang. Percuma dirinya berpikir keras tapi tidak ada satu pun solusi yang ia dapat. Dengan langkah gontai Yesung berjalan menuju klubnya dan masuk keruangan dengan lesu membuat teman satu klubnya menjadi bingung.

"Kau kenapa hyung." Tanya Taemin yang melihat sang sunbae tidak biasanya datang ke klub dengan wajah lesu.

"Its okey taemin-ah."

Tidak mau ambil pusing Taemin teman satu klubnya pun cuek dan langsung duduk disamping sunbae favoritenya ini.

"Hyung denger deh ada berita dahsyat." Mendengar ucapan Taemin membuat Yesung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa ? kucing liar didepan sekolah punya anak lagi eum."

"Hahhahahaha." Mendengar balasan Yesung membuat anak-anak diklub musik menjadi tertawa. Sunbae mereka yang satu ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak ucapannya. Sedangkan, Taemin yang dibalas seperti itu oleh Yesung hanya bisa cemberut.

"Yak! Hyung bukan itu, kau tau Ti-."

"Tim peneduh hati yang sedang gundah ada disekolah." Sambung key yang dengan seenak hati memotong ucapan Taemin.

"Iish... Key hyung, kau ini." Dengan kesal Taemin meninju lengan Key membuat Key yang menerima pukulan Taemin yang tidak seberapa menjadi terawa renyah.

"Apa sih, kok ada Tim begituan disekolah kita." Tanya Yesung yang tidak tertarik dan memilih membuka buku _note_ musiknya, mencoba memainkan barisan notasi-notasi yanga ada dibukunya kesebuah piano yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tulislah surat yang berisi tanggal, waktu dan masalahmu jangan lupa sertakan uang 20ribu won. Setelah itu masukkan kedalam locker 13 yang sudah tidak terpakai. Jika data mu lengkap salah satu tim peneduh hati akan muncul dihadapan mu dan menyelesaikan masalah mu, begitu katanya hyung" Ucap Taemin panjang lebar membuat Yesung yang tadinya sedang memainkan sebuah lantunan notasi lagu 'daydream' dipiano jadi menghentikan permainannya.

"Tidak mungkin." Balas Yesung dengan wajah datarnya.

"Mana ada hal seperti itu, dasar kekanak-kanakan." Ucap Yesung lagi membuat Taemin menjadi sedikit tidak suka.

"Kau ini kenapa sih hyung, putus sama Hae hyung ya." Tanya Taemin yang membuat Yesung langsung diam. Kenapa Taemin bisa tahu, padahal Yesung tidak pernah cerita kepada siapapun bahkan pada teman sekelasnya. Melihat raut wajah Yesung yang tidak enak membuat Key langsung menyengol lengan Taemin. Dan, mereka berdua menjadi tahu bahwa benar Yesung dan Donghae telah putus.

"Katanya mereka juga bisa mengobati hati yang terluka dalam sehari." Ucap Key yang sedikit melirik Yesung dan detik kemudianYesung langsung mengambil tas ranselnya dan bergegas keluar kelas.

"Katakan pada seongsanim aku ada urusan." Melihat tingkah Yesung membuat Taemin dan Key menjadi terkekeh. Dua puluh menit sudah Yesung habiskan untuk menulis surat, tidak lupa memasukkan uang lembar 20ribu won kedalam amplop.

"Ini dia loker 13, tapi ko perasaan ku jadi anehnya. " Ucap Yesung yang saat ini berdiri didepan locker 13 dengan sepucuk surat ditangannya. Melirik kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya.

"Sudahlah." Akhirnya Yesung memasukkan surat yang ia tulis kedalam locker 13, Yesung benar-benar berharap tim yang dimaksud Taemin dan Key mau menolongnya.

.

.

 **[Sabtu | Lotte world | 01:10PM]**

 **.**

Terlihat didepan gerbang Lotte World sosok namja manis dengan penampilan casualnya berdiri, sesekali dirinya melihat jam tangan yang ia gunakan. Gelisah dan resah yag saat ini ia rasakan.

"Haaa… tidak datang, terpaksa minta maaf sama Eunhyuk dan Donghae." Lemas Yesung saat melihat jarum jam ditangannya menunjukkan pukul 01:10PM. Tim peneduh hati yang dikatakan Key dan Taemin hanya ucapan belaka atau surat dirinya tidak diterima oleh tim tersebut.

"Haaaa…" Lagi-lagi Yesung menghela nafasnya lagi. Tidak jauh dari Yesung terlihat dua namja datang mendekati Yesung.

"Maaf hyung kami telat." Ucap Eunhyuk pada Yesung.

"Tidak apa-apa, aa-aku juga baru sampai." Gugup Yesung saat dirinya tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan Donghae.

Melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae berdiri berdampingan membuat Yesung tersenyum miris. Mereka berdua benar-benar sangat serasi, bahkan mereka memakai pakaian senada dengan warna sama. Yesung jadi mengingat ketika dulu dirinya berpacaran dengan Donghae. Yesung dan Donghae sering sekali memakai benda-benda pasangan entah itu gelang, jam, atau sepatu.

"Namjachingu mu belum datang hyung ?." Tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat jam besar yang terpasang di Lotte World menunjukkan pukul 01:30PM.

"Begini, se-sebetulnya.. aa-."

 **GREB** … dari arah belakang tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar melingkar dileher Yesung dengan sangat possesif dan begitu dekat.

"Maaf Chagiya~ aku telat." Ucap namja tampan tinggi berkulit pucat dengan rambut brown ikalnya membuat Yesung terkaget, baru saja Yesung ingin berteriak dan menendang pria yang sudah seenaknya memeluk dirinya ini langsung bungkam ketika mendengar bisikan dari pria tersebut.

"Diamlah, aku salah satu tim peneduh hati." Bisik namja tampan itu.

"Perkenalkan aku Cho Kyuhyun, namjachingu Yesungie." Ucap namja tampan tersebut yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk yang melihat pacar baru Yesung menatap kagum dan tanpa sengaja bergumam 'keren' membuat Donghae yang berada disampingnya menjadi sedikit sebal.

"Ayo kita masuk." Ucap Donghae sambil menggadeng Eunhyuk dan berjalan melewati Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Yesung yang tersadar dari terkejutnya langsung mendekati Kyuhyun untuk menayakan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Ka-kau.."

"Ssst… ayo jalan chagiya."

 **Blush**..kedua pipi Yesung kini merona merah, ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung tersipu malu. Yesung benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa namja yang sedang menggandeng tangannya ini adalah tim peneduh hati.

Kini mereka berempat menghabiskan waktu pertama untuk makan siang. Makan siang disebuah restoran itali yang ada didalam Lotte World. Menunggu pesanan datang mereka berempat pun memutuskan menggobrol satu sama lain.

"Apa yang kau sukai dari Yesung hyung, Kyu ?." Tanya Donghae yang membuat Yesung sedikit tersentak. Kyuhyun yang ditanyai oleh Donghae pun menjawab dengan santai, sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan miiknya dan menatap Yesung dari samping.

"Yesungie hyung sangat baik, ketika dia tertawa dan tersenyum itu sangat manis makanya aku langsung terpikat." Ucap Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

'Jago sekali dia berakting.' Batin Yesung. Dan, beberapa menit kemudian makanan pesanan mereka datang. Menikmati makanan dengan baik, sesekali Yesung melihat perlakuan Donghae untuk Eunhyuk. Misalnya saja saat Eunhyuk tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sendoknya dan dengan cepat Donghae langsung kekasir untuk meminta sendok baru atau saat Donghae berbagi makanan dengan Eunhyuk. Perlakuan Donghae kepada kekasih barunya sama persis dengan apa yang Donghae lakukan pada Yesung dulu.

'Tidak pernah terbayang olehku, kau akan berpaling dariku Hae.' Batin Yesung membuat namja yang berada disamping Yesung menatap Yesung dan Donghae berkali-kali. Pancaran mata Yesung tersirat perasaan terluka yang sangat dalam.

"Chagiya, ayo buka mulut mu.. aaaa…." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan omelet yang sudah ia sendok bermaksusd menyuapi Yesung.

"Aaa-apa yan-.." **Hap** … satu suapan omelet dari piring Kyuhyun telah berhasil masuk kedalam mulut Yesung saat dirinya sedang terkaget.

"Bagaimana ? enak kan, ini omelet kesukaan mu kan chagiya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum senangnya. Sedangkan, Yesung yang diperlakukan oleh Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya malas.

'Dia sampai menyelidiki tentang ku, hebat sekali tim itu.' Batin Yesung sambil mengguyah omelet yang disuapi Kyuhyun. Setelah makan selesai, mereka berempat melanjutkan berjalan-jalan ke stand pernak pernik yang berada di Lotte World.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang berada didepan Yesung sedang bergandengan tangan hanya menatap iba, wajah Donghae sangat senang sekali. Kyuhyun yang melihat arah pandang Yesung langsung membawa tubuh Yesung agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Aa-apa yang kau lakukan ?."

"Membuat mu merasa nyaman."

"Ta-tapi kalau begini."

Sejujurnya Yesung malu saat Kyuhyun merangkul bahunya dan membuat tubuh mereka berdua jadi berdekatan seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah merah Yesung hanya dapat terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau gandengan tangan ?." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan tangannya dan Yesung yang melihat tangan Kyuhyun sudah terulur jadi mau tidak mau menyambut tangan itu. Kini Kyuhyun dan Yesung bergandengan tangan.

"Hyung… ayo kesini." Panggil Eunhyuk pada Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Apa ? wah… cantik sekali gelang itu." Ucap Yesung saat melihat gelang-gelang yang dipajang adalah gelang dengan warna kesukaannya. Gold dan silver.

"Kau mau Hyuk ? akan ku belikan." Donghae pun mengambil sebuah cincin dan memasangkan ke jari Eunhyuk tentu saja Eunhyuk senang. Berbeda dengan Yesung.

"Yesungie mau juga ?." tanpa menunggu jawaban Yesung, Kyuhyun memasangkan sebuah gelang pasangan ketangan Yesung dan membuat Yesung menjadi tidak enak.

"Tidak usah malu-malu dengan ku hyung, kita kan pacaran." Ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung mengganguk mengerti.

"Terima kasih kyu." Lirih Yesung dengan wajah tertunduknya. Dan kini mereka berempat mencoba menaiki wahana yang ada di Lotte World dengan hati gembira, hingga malam hari pukul 07:00PM pun berdentang.

"Aku ingin ke toilet Hae." Ucap Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga." Mendengar Eunhyuk dan Yesung ingin ke toilet Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun mengantar mereka berdua ke toilet.

"Kalian tidak mau ke toilet juga ?."

"Tidak kami berdua menunggu diluar saja, benarkah Kyu." Tanya Donghae dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. Kini Yesung dan Eunhyuk berada di dalam toilet menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya.

"Kyu, sangat tampan dan baiknya hyung." Tanya Eunhyuk pada Yesung yang sedang cuci tangan.

"Hem, dia memang sangat baik."

"Syukurlah, sekarang Hae tidak perlu mencemaskan hyung."

 **Dheg.**.. Eunhyuk yang menyebutkan nama Donghae membuat hati Yesung merasa sakit. Dada kirinya terasa sangat sesak. Bayangan ketika berpacaran dengan Donghae dulu terlintas dikepalanya.

"Jangan sebut namanya didepan ku." Ucap Yesung dengan sangat lirih.

"Eh?."

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa, aku duluan."

Yesung dengan segera keluar dari toilet dan saat keluar dari Toilet yang pertama dilihat olehnya adalah Kyuhyun. Dan, **Greb**. Yesung langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat. Menghiraukan suara Donghae yang bertanya padanya dimana Eunhyuk.

'Kyu aku sudah tidak kuat, tolong aku.' Batin Yesung yang semakin menggeratkan pelukannya. Kyuhyun yang melihat cengkraman tangan Yesung dipakaiannya semakin kuat dengan tubuh yang bergetar menjadi mengerti ada apa dengan Yesung, kliennya ini.

"Maaf, sampai sini saja acara _double date_ kita. Sekarang aku ingin berkencan berdua dengan Yesungie hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun dan membawa tubuh Yesung untuk menjauh dari Donghae.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan ku, hiks…"

"…"

"Hiks..Kembalilah padaku Hae."

"….."

"Aku masih mencintaimu Hae."

"….."

Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang mendekap tubuh Yesung, hanya dapat mengusap punggung Yesung ketika bibir mungil itu merancau tidak jelas. Lima belas menit sudah Yesung menangis membuat hatinya kini jadi sedikit lega.

 **Sreeet** … Yesung langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menjauhinya.

"Ma-maaf dan terima kasih sudah membantu ku."

"….."

"Biarkan aku sendiri."

"TIDAK!." Betak Kyuhyun dengan suara yang keras membuat Yesung menjadi sedikit terkaget.

"Tugas ku belum selesai." Perlahan Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Yesung lagi untuk ia dekap. Refleks Yesung langsung mendorong keras tubuh Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur.

"AKU AKAN MEMINTA DONGHAE KEMBALI PADA KU." Teriak Yesung dan Yesung pun berlari mencari Donghae kesana kemari yang diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

Sepuluh menit berlari akhirnya Yesung menemukan Donghae, bibir mungilnya pun menyungingkan sebuah senyuman cerah, perlahan Yesung mendekati Donghae dan saat dirinya hampir dekat, **Dheg**. Dirinya melihat sebuah kejadian yang membuat dunianya runtuh seketika. Donghae berciuman dengan Eunhyuk didepan matanya. Tidakkah mereka mengetahui dibelakannya ada seorang Kim Yesung.

"Yesungie." Panggil Kyuhyun yang saat ini melihat tubuh Yesung sudah diam mematung, kedua pasangan tersebut sudah menjauh dari pandangan Yesung.

"Aku sungguh bodoh, sudah diputusin malah mendukung hubungan mereka." Rancau Yesung yang sekali lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengarnya.

"….."

"Sudah jelas mereka sangat bahagia, hehehe." Kali ini Yesung mencoba tertawa, mentertawakan kehidupan percintaannya yang sangat menyedihkan.

"…."

"Aku sungguh tidak kuat, kalau begini terus lebih baik aku mati saja."

Entah apa yang merasuki Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun menarik badan Yesung untuk menghadap kedirinya, menggangkat wajah yang tertunduk itu dan mencium bibir plum Yesung dengan lembut. Sedikit melumat bibir itu hingga membuat Yesung yang saat ini sedang tidak karuan hanya pasrah dicium oleh Kyuhyun. Tidak mendapat balasan dari Yesung, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyudahi ciuamannya itu.

 **PLAK** … Yesung menampar pipi Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"BERANINYA KAU MENCIUM KUU!." Teriak Yesung penuh emosi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang ditampar oleh Yesung hanya dapat tersenyum dan menyekat darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya akibat tamparan Yesung.

"Tumpahkan lah semuanya, aku datang untuk menampung semua beban mu Yesung." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencoba mendekati Yesung lagi, berkali-kali Yesung menolak dekapan Kyuhyun maka semakin erat pula Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Yesung kembali. Merasa lelah dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, akhirnya Yesung meluapkan semua kepedihannya pada Kyuhyun. Menangis sejadi-jadinya, saat ini yang ia butuhkan memang seseorang yang bisa ia tumpahan keluh kesahnya karena sakitnya hati Yesung. Dia ingin ada seseorang yang mengetahuinya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu sebagai teman Kyu." Ucap Yesung yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Maaf… aku hanya bisa jadi teman mu hari ini saja. Klien ku." Balas Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya. Diusapnya kepala Yesung dengan lembut dan mencium kening Yesung sebagai salam perpisahan.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Yesung dan pergi menjauh, menyisahkan Yesung yang masih diam menatap punggung Kyuhyun. Bagi Yesung, Kyuhyun benar-benar peneduh hati. Bisa membuat Yesung menangis melepaskan bebannya. Mulai esok dirinya tidak akan mengharapkan Donghae lagi, Yesung yakin dia akan menemukan cinta barunya.

.

.

"Gelang ini." Gumam Yesung yang saat ini sedang memasuki gedung sekolah sambil melihat gelang yang masih melingkar ditangannya. Tersenyum mengingat Kyuhyun yang sudah membuat dirinya move on. Kini dilepaskannya gelang itu dengan perlahan.

"Pagi Yesungie~." Salam Ryewook dan Henry, Yesung yang mendengar suara temannya dari arah belakang langsung menoleh dan menyambut teman-temannya dengan senyuman cerah sekali seakan menyambut hari ini dengan semangat baru.

"Pagiiii."

"Muka mu cerah sekali Yesung ?." Tanya Henry yang merasakan aura Yesung hari ini berbeda.

"Eh… Yesung gelang mu bagus sekali." Ucap Ryeowook yang melihat sebuah gelang digenggaman tangan Yesung.

"Ini pemberian dari seseorang yang sangat special." Ucap Yesung dengan senyum senang dan ceria membuat Henry dan Ryeowook menjadi penasaran siapa orang yang memberikan gelang itu.

"Yak! Siapa orang itu katakan pada kami."

"Ah…" Karena tepukan Henry yang sangat keras dibahu Yesung membuat Yesung menjatuhkan gelangnya.

"Maaf.. gelangnya jadi jatuh."

"Gwechana Henry-ah." Yesung pun merunduk untuk mengambil gelang itu dan saat ingin mengambil gelang tersebut seseorang sudah lebih dulu mengambilnya.

"Ini milikmu." Namja yang mengambil gelang tersebut memakaikan gelangnya ketangan Yesung. Dan, setelah selesai memasang gelang tersebut namja itu melewati Yesung begitu saja.

"Ternyata aku bertemu dengan mu lagi, Kyu." Ucap Yesung dengan senyum manisnya. Tidak jauh dari Yesung, Kyuhyun pemuda yang memakaikan gelang Yesung tadi juga ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah ketua dari Tim peneduh hati. Tim yang beranggotakan Minho, Changmin dan Junghyun ini dibentuk dengan rahasia. Tapi, dua member sudah keluar karena peraturan Tim peneduh hati adalah siapapun yang sudah punya pacar harus keluar dari Tim. Minho dan Junghyun sudah keluar dari Tim. Kini tinggal Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang masih melanjutkan tim.

"Kyu, kapan kau akan keluar dari Tim ini ?." Tanya Junghyun yang saat ini baru saja datang membawa surat-surat yang sudah kita ketahui adalah surat klien yang meminta bantuan pada mereka.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih." Balas Kyuhyun cuek dan mengambil surat dari Junghyun. Dilihatnya beberapa surat yang berada ditangannya, membuka dan memilih surat untuk dijadikan klien selanjutnya.

"Kau tahu yang minta tolong pada tim kita ini banyak, masa mau berhenti." Ucap Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca sebuah surat. Minho yang sedang menumpang makan diruang tim menjadi tertarik untuk bergabung dengan pembicaraan kedua temannya itu.

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan Kyu, tapi jika kau mau berhenti tidak apa-apa Kyu." Ucap Minho sambil menatap Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Minho menjadi bingung. Ada apa dengan kedua temannya ini.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu ?." Tanya Kyuhyun kali ini dengan melihat Minho dan Junghyun bergantian.

"Yesung…."

 **Dheg**. Mendengar nama Yesung membuat hati Kyuhyun berdetak. Yesung adalah namja yang Kyuhyun sudah lama sukai, ketika Yesung meminta bantuan pada tim mereka sungguh Kyuhyun bersorak gembira dan langsung memutuskan yang akan pergi menjadi teman pura-pura kencannya adalah dirinya. Setidaknya, ini cukup untuk Kyuhyun merasakan berada disisi Yesung. Sekarang yang terpenting bagi Kyuhyun dengan hanya melihatnya saja dari jauh sudah membuatnnya senang.

"Kau menyukai Yesung kan Kyu ?." Tanya Junghyun kali ini pada Kyuhyun dengan serius.

"Kkkkk~ Iya aku menyukai Yesung, sangat menyukainya. Tapi, aku sudah bahagia dengan hanya melihatnya saja." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan menatap keluar jendela. Junghyun menarik kerah seragam sekolah Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu membuat mu bahagia Kyu ?." Tanya Junghyun dengan menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Kyu, dengarkan aku. Kau pasti memikirkan klub kita kan. Kalau kau berhenti ku akui aku kan bingung mencari pengganti mu nanti."

"Pengganti?." Tanya Kyuhyun bingung yang membuat Junghyun jadi salah tingkah.

"I-itu, hei Minho bantu aku bicara."

Minho yang sudah selesai makan berjalan mendekati Junghyun dan Kyuhyun, membawa sepucuk surat berwarna baby blue ditangannya.

"Kebahagiaan tim kita adalah menemukan Klien terakhir yang bisa membuat kita menjadi diri kita sendiri." Jelas Minho sambil memberikan surat yang berada ditangannya kepada Kyuhyun. Sontak Kyuhyun yang melihat nama pengirim surat tersebut langung terkaget.

"Kim Yesung." Gumam Kyuhyun tidak percaya, Yesung yang ia sukai selama ini mengirim surat kepada tim peneduh hati untuk kedua kalinya. Dibukannya surat tersebut dengan masih sama terdapat selembar uang 20ribu won sebagai syarat.

Aku ingin mengutarakan isi hatiku pada Kyuhyun.

Tolong bantu aku, hari ini jam isrirahat aku tunggu dibelakang sekolah.

 **From :**

 **Kim Yesung**

"Bagaimana dengan permintaan klien ini Kyu, terima atau tidak ?." Tanya Jungyun dan Minho membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Yah… apa boleh buat, ini klien terakhir ku." Ucap Kyuhyun dan segera bergegas menuju tempat dimana namja yang ia cintai sedang menunggu dirinya.

Dari kejauahan terlihat namja mungil sedang berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya dipohon yang cukup besar. Dari jauh Kyuhyun sudah bisa melihat sosok itu, sosok yang sudah lama ini telah mencuri hatinya.

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu lama, Yesungie."

"Kyu…"

 **Greb** … Yesung langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat, sangat erat seakan tidak ingin dilepaskan.

"Aku mencintai mu hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun lebih dulu yang membuat Yesung terkaget.

"Aa-apa ? yak! Harusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu pada mu. Kkkk~." Balas Yesung dengan sedikit marah namun bercanda.

"Sekarang aku pacar mu hyung. Jadi jika ingin mengadakan _double date_ lagi dengan mantan mu jangan frustasi." Canda Kyuhyun yang sedikit mencolek hidung Yesung.

"Hemm… aku menyukaimu Kyu." Ucap Yesung sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Tim peneduh hati bukan hanya membantu para siswa yang sedang gundah,tapi juga membuat Yesung meluapkan kesedihannya untuk melupakan mantan pacarnya dan juga mendapatkan jodoh. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun membuat dirinya sekarang bisa memiliki Yesungnya.

.

 _ **Locker 13**_

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

FF pairing **HaeSung** tapi endingnya **KyuSung** , hahaha.

Gimana sama rasa _dessert_ yang satu ini ? ._.

Semoga kenyang, abis baca FF berat _**Thanatos and Ker**_.

Terus baca ini^^a

OKE… See you next story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

.

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

Original Fanfiction ©2015


End file.
